Jade
History The daughter of the Golden Age Green Lantern, Alan Scott and Rose Canton, otherwise known as the Golden Age supervillain known as Thorn. Jenny also prefers to be called by "Jennie" or "Jen". Jade has a twin brother, Todd James Rice, who also is a superhero who goes by the name Obsidian. Along with her brother, Jade was a founding member of Infinity Inc. She has worked with both the Justices League and Society of America, as well as most recently being a member and eventual leader of the Outsiders. She was also a member of the resurrected Green Lantern Corps. She was the first female Green Lantern from Earth. She has been romantically linked with Green Lantern Kyle Rayner and Hank King (Brainwave). Origin Jade's mother, Rose was briefly maried to Alan Scott before finding out she was pregant. Fearing she would harm them, Rose left Alan and put her children up for adopation. Jenny was shortly thereafer adopted by a couple and raised by them. When she was a teenager, she was reunited with her twin brother, Todd. Both figuring out they where the children of the Golden Age Green Lantern, they applied to Justice Society of America and where rejected. Undaunted they then with other children and proteges of the JSA formed Infinity Inc. Due to her father's exposure to the magical power of the Starheart both she and her brother began to develop super powers. Her powers first developed when she defended herself from being sexually assualted. They resembled very much her father's. Life with Kyle Rayner .]] Sometime after, Jenny while looking for to start a new life went to New York City and moved in with Kyle Rayner. Their relationship got off with a rocky start when Kyle thinking she was his then girlfriend Donna Troy opened the shower curtain when she was showering. Even more her brother Obsidian attacked Kyle thinking he was taking advantage of her. In the end, Kyle and Jenny became roommates. After Donna broke up with Kyle, she was there for him. Starheart During this time period, the Starheart, the godlike being that gave Alan and Jenny their powers abducted her and her brother Obsidian transporting them both to it's home dimension. Kyle and Alan teamed up and went into the dimension only to be confronted by the Starheart and Obsidian who was in it's thrall. Alan attempted to sacrifice himself in giving the Starheart it's power but it wasn't just satified with this. Eventually, Jenny took it upon herself to free both her father and brother from it's sway. She bonded with the entity and as it tried to control her Kyle confessed his growing feelings for her and she to him. She defeated the Starheart eventually, but at the cost of her own powers. Green Lantern .]] Her relationship with Kyle continued to deepen when he was given a second Green Lantern power ring by a time lost Hal Jordan, one that could make other copies. After Alan, Guy Gardner, and John Stewart refused Jenny accepted to be the first new Green Lantern. When Kyle went off into space to restart the Corps, Jenny became the GL of Earth in his steed. In her adventures as GL she teamed up with her father, Wonder-Woman, and Green Arrow (Connor Hawke). It was also during this time period in which Jenny learned that she also had the same powers as her mother Thorn with the ablity to manpulate plants. Her time as GL ended alas when Fatality appeared and during a battle with her Jenny lost her power ring. Not soon after this, Donna Troy re-entered Kyle's life again and after thinking her relationship with him was his rebound and nothing more she broke up with him. However, the couple reconciled a few months later. Their relationship deepened further with Kyle then proposing to Jenny with another GL ring. This period of her having a ring was more short lived than the first due to when Kyle first gained the powers of Ion returned the powers Jenny lost when she did battle with the Starheart. When Kyle left Earth after the violent beating of his friend Terry Berg, Jade opted to come along with him; however, after several adventures, Jade decided that she wanted to go back to Earth. Once back she became involved with another man and ended her relationship with Kyle (in that order). Outsiders Jenny then joined the latest team of Outsiders and eventually became their team leader. Leading the team on many missions and battling numerous supervillains the team began to be in turmoil when it was revealed their source of information was not Batman, but none other than Deathstroke. Even more, the team had a traitor admist them, Indigo, who revealed she was a desendant of Brainiac who with Lex Luthor battled the team and Teen Titans with his "traitor" a mind controled Superboy (Conner Kent). Infinite Crisis holding her fallen form.]] After defeating the two supervillains and Indigo being killed, Jade then joined a team of superheroes lead by Donna Troy to combat a growing rift in space. She was then reunited once more with Kyle (who had joined the team with fellow GL Kilowog). Death When Kyle and her investigated the rift. Jenny was mortally wounded while saving Kyle's from Alexander Luthor, who began to tear the rift apart trying to recreate a multiverse. Dying, Jenny returned the power Kyle gave her. This merger of power awakened the slumbering Ion entity that Kyle unknowingly had within him, and subsequently made him much more powerful and returned him to be known as Ion. One Year Later A year after her death, Jenny reappeared to her father, Alan Scott, who was lying in a coma due to a battle with the supervillain, The Gentleman Ghost. Saying good-bye to her dad, she then gives Alan a gift, a portion of her green energy that replaces his lost eye. The eye due to it's mystical energy allows Alan to track astral and magical forms. Not soon after that during Christmas, Vandal Savage uses magical dust that leached power from the Alan's power source the Starheart. But a side effect occured when a innocent civilian also was drained and the Starheart bonded with the girl's form ressurecting Jade. Still in control of his portion, Vandal forces the unwilling Jade to attack her own father. Not soon after Alan regains his control of the Starheart with he and Jade defeating Savage. However, Jenny then realizes that she cannot stay given she's possessing a body, Alan removes the Starheart energy from the body Jenny used returning the civilian girl to normal. Alan is distraught by doing this before realizing that Jenny's sacrifice at rebirth meant a little girl could live again and be happy with her parent. Powers & Ablities Jade doesn't need a ring to form will powered constructs due to her conection with the Starheart. She also has the plant controling powers of her mother. This ablity was discovered when she captured a mugger. Her skin actually contains chlorophyll (the source of its green hue), and she can photosynthesize sunlight like a plant. When she lost her connection to the Starheart she was given a Green Lantern Power Ring. Alternate Versions Kingdom Come Jade, now older, took up the mantle of Green Lantern (identified as Green Lantern VI in the endnotes of collected editions) after Kyle Rayner. Jade's efforts, along with the assistance of others, allow some survivors (including herself and her father) when the United Nations drops a nuclear bomb on the climatic battle. 52 In the final issue of 52, a new Multiverse is revealed, originally consisting of 52 identical realities. Among the parallel realities shown is one designated "Earth-2". As a result of Mister Mind "eating" aspects of this reality, it takes on visual aspects similar to the pre-Crisis Earth-Two, including Jade among other Justice Society of America characters. The names of the characters and the team are not mentioned in the panel in which they appear, but Jade is visually similar to the Jenny-Lynn Hayden incarnation of Jade. Based on comments by Grant Morrison, this alternate universe is not the pre-Crisis Earth-Two.